Espíritu del Zorro
by Princess.Leia.D
Summary: The De la Vega's have a guest in their hacienda! A girl named California who is just as spirited as her namesake, the great land that they live in. Part 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Finally finished redoing the chapters. i just changed a few things. Now before we get started I'd like to say a few quick things.**

 **#1- I don't own Zorro, not sure who it belongs to but it ain't me, sadly.**

 **#2- I always welcome reviews but if you have a comment about something you think i should change or something that isn't quite right about my writings, please don't put it in a review, just stick it in a short, preferably polite PM. Thanks!**

 **#3- Please, please, please, please, please review. More reviews = More Chapters**

 **And- I'm trying to decide whether or not to make Cal a feminine Zorro. Please let me know what you think!**

 **Chapter 1-**

"Diego," Alejandro called out. Diego looked up from the book he had his nose buried in.

"Yes, Father?" He asked. Alejandro held up a couple sheets of paper in his right hand.

"I have received a letter from my good friend Joaquin Abila. He had requested that we look after his step-daughter while she is in Los Angelos." He said. "He says she has a bad habit of getting into trouble." Diego put down his book.

"Getting into trouble? What do you mean?" Diego looked confused. Alejandro put the letter down.

"He does not write of it but I have heard a few things." He said. "I believe she once spent three nights in jail while her father was away on business."

"Whatever for?" Diego asked. Alejandro thought for a minute.

"If I remember correctly she attacked a soldier when he was beating an old man." Alejandro said. "There have been a few other instances but I do not remember them at the moment." Diego nodded.

"Very well, are you going to?" He asked. Alejandro sighed.

"I do not know." He said. "I would like to do it as a favor to my friend but I'm not sure. . .if she gets into trouble. . ." Alejandro trailed off. Diego nodded.

"I understand," He said. A servant entered the room with a tray and some wine.

"Ah, gracias Pedro." Alejandro said.

 **-Z-**

"Cal," Her father begged, "please stay out of trouble." The girl tossed her long, wavy, black hair off of her shoulder.

"Father," She said. "You know I try not to get into any trouble. It just happens. I do not like to see injustice." Joaquin Abila nodded.

"I know mi chiquita, neither do I, but there is nothing you can do." He said. Anita leaned out of the coach window.

"But there is Father, as Mother used to say, one drop of hot sauce can change the recipe." Joaquin laughed and shook his head.

"Si, and you become more like your mother every day." He kissed her on the cheek and waved to the driver.

"Alright." He yelled as the coach pulled off.

"Good-bye, Father." Cal yelled looking back and waving.

Once they were out of sight of the hacienda Cal leaned out of the window.

"Driver!" She yelled. The man slowed the horses.

"Si, senorita?" He asked.

"I would like to ride up there in the box with you, would you mind?" She called.

"If you would like to, senorita." The driver answered. Cal grinned as the driver slowed the coach.

 **-Z-**

Diego dismounted his horse.

"Ah, Don Diego." The fat Sargent called. "What are you doing in town?" Diego smiled.

"A friend is coming in on the coach, I am here to pick her up." He said. "What are you up to this fine day?" Diego asked. Sargent Garcia wiped the sweat from his face.

"We are patrolling the pueblo. A couple peons committed some vandalism last night, the commandante ordered us to." Garcia sighed. "It is hot work, Diego." Diego tried not to laugh.

"How about a glass of wine?" He asked. Sargent Garcia's face lit up then darkened.

"I'm sorry Diego. The commandante has given me my orders." He said. Diego nodded.

"Perhaps next time." He offered. Sargent Garcia smiled.

"Thank you Don Diego. I must be going." The Sargent gave a half bow and walked off. The coach pulled into Los Angelos.

 **-Z-**

Cal looked around the small town. A few people scurried around the plaza. One very fat Sargent and one very small Corporal marched in the direction of their garrison. A fancily dressed young man stood with a servant.

"Would you like some help getting down, senorita?" The driver asked her. Cal shook her head.

"No thank you, I think I can manage." She said, jumping to the ground.

Diego and Bernardo watched from a distance as the girl landed on her feet, her skirts billowing, her eyes flashing. Cal tossed her hair out of her face and looked around.

"Would you like me to get your luggage?" The driver asked. Cal looked up at the top of the coach.

"I think I can manage, thank you for offering." She said, digging a coin out of her purse. "Here, why don't you buy yourself a drink at the tavern. I am waiting for my father's friend to pick me up."

Diego headed toward the girl. She gathered her skirts and climbed the wheel, attempting to get her own bags.

"Senorita Abila?" He asked. Cal turned too quick and her foot slipped. She would have fallen if Diego had not caught her.

"Thank you Senor, you saved me from a nasty fall." She said. Diego sat her on the ground and took off his hat.

"You are Senorita Abila, aren't you?" He asked. Cal nodded.

"Si, I'm Cal Abila, and you are?" She asked. Diego raised his eyebrow.

"Cal?" He asked. Cal nodded.

"Short for California, my father named me in honor of our great land." She said.

"That's a nice name." Diego complimented. "Bernardo can get your bags." Cal shook head.

"I am perfectly capable of getting my own bags." She said, turning back to the stage. "But thank you for offering." Diego gently grabbed her arm before she could climb up again.

"Bernardo will get it." He insisted gently, motioning to the servant then to the bags.

"What are you doing?" Cal asked. Diego turned back to her.

"Oh, Bernardo has been deaf and dumb since childhood, but he would die for me if necessary." He said. Cal smiled.

"It is good to have such loyalty." She said. Bernardo climbed down the side of the coach with a carpet bag

"My father will be in later with a wagon to take your trunks to the hacienda. For now would you join me in a meal at the inn?" Diego asked. Cal tried to help Bernardo with a carpet bag but he wouldn't allow it.

"I am hungry, Senor de la Vega, thank you for asking." She said. "As for my trunks, I only have these two carpet bags. I did not want to over pack." She laughed, motioning to the bag in Bernardo's hand and the one on the ground. "Father has always complained that I do not pack enough, he would like me to be more of a usual young lady." Cal laughed as Diego opened the tavern door.

 **-Z-**

"Father." Diego called, setting the carpet bag on a bench in the courtyard. Alejandro came out of a door on the veranda above them.

"Ah, Diego, I see you've brought back our visitor." He said, coming down the stairs.

"Yes, Father." Diego answered. "This is California." Alejandro raised his eyebrow.

"California?" He asked doubtfully. Cal nodded.

"Just call me Cal, everyone else does." She said.

"Cal?" Alejandro asked. Cal nodded.

"Everyone thought I would be a boy but I surprised them. I've been called that since I was 3." She explained. "It sounds better than California anyway."

 **-Z-**

 **Thank you everyone for reading! Please, don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another day another chapter. Don't forget to leave a tiny tiny review, please, please, please! ='s more chapters! :)**

Chapter 2—

Bernardo brought the other carpet bag into the courtyard and sat it beside the first one. A young servant girl followed him.

"This is Buena. She will help you while you stay with us." Diego said, introducing her. Cal shook her head.

"I don't need anybody to help me, I can take care of myself." She insisted. Diego smiled.

"As can I, but we all need someone to help occasionally." He said gently. Cal sighed.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt for a little while." She smiled at Buena. "Hello."

"Hello, senorita." Buena said softly.

"Please, call me Cal." She said, "if I may call you Buena?" Buena nodded and smiled.

"Would you like me to show you your room?" She asked.

Cal looked around the room. The room was tastefully decorated. The Mexican style rugs made the wooden floors look homey. The local Indian pottery sat on shelves and bookshelf. Buena sat the two carpet bags on the bed and began unpacking them. Cal was drawn to the window. She could see for miles and miles.

"Will that be all?" Buena asked. Cal turned away from the window out of which she had been staring.

"You're finished already?" She asked amazed. Buena smiled and nodded.

"Will that be all?" She repeated.

"Oh," Cal said, looking around. "Yes, I think so."

Diego walked into his bedroom. Bernardo followed him into the room and made several rapid hand gestures.

"You're slurring your words together again, Bernardo, slow down." Diego said. Bernardo slowed his hand gestures and repeated them.

"Bernardo!" Diego exclaimed. "While the senorita is very beautiful, I don't think it would be a good idea for El Zorro to fall in love again." Bernardo sighed elaborately and seemed to be disappointed. "Maybe someday my friend." Diego added. Bernardo looked at his friend and began to arrange some papers on his desk.

"Bernardo, please open the door for the Sargent." Alejandro said. Bernardo scurried toward the door and opened it a second before Sargent Garcia could knock.

"It never ceases to amaze me how the little one knows when to open the door." He said, taking off his hat and stepping into the room. "Good afternoon Don Alejandro, Don Diego, I've come to speak to you about one of your vaquero's. Comandante's orders." Alejandro nodded.

"Please, Sargent, come in." He said, motioning to a chair. "What is this all about?"

"Well, Don Alejandro, the comandante believes Miguel Lopez is one of the men who vandalized the fort a few nights ago." Garcia looked contrite. "I'm sorry, Don Alejandro, I'm only following orders." Diego placed a hand on the Sargent's shoulder.

"It's alright Sargent." He said. "We will send someone to get him" Sargent smiled.

"Gracias, Don Diego." He said. Diego motioned for Bernardo to bring some wine for the always thirsty Sargent.

Miguel walked into the sala escorted by two soldiers.

"What is it?" He asked. Diego stood beside him.

"The Sargent has orders to take you in. The Comandante believes you were one of the vandals to the pueblo." He explained. The vaquero looked around wildly.

"It is a lie. I am innocent. Tell them patron, please" Miguel begged Alejandro and Diego. Alejandro began to open his mouth but Diego made a small motion with his hand.

"If you say you are innocent, I believe you Miguel." He said. "But that does not change the fact that you must go with Sargent Garcia. We will be in later to speak to the Comandante."

"Please, Miguel?" The Sargent asked. Miguel sighed.

"Fine, I will go." He agreed.

"Gracias, Miguel." Garcia said. "Now if you're ready." He motioned with his hand.

Cal ran down the stairs and out of the courtyard. It was nice to get a breath of fresh, free air. She wandered over to the barn and inside. A horse stood patiently in a stall with a saddle on the stall door.

"Hello my pretty." She whispered. The horse nickered softly.

"You want to go for a ride?" She asked. The horse neighed. Cal laughed.

"Alright my pet, would you allow me to ride you without a saddle?" She asked. The horse nickered softly again. Cal read the name plate on the stall door.

"La Reina." She said aloud. "The Queen. Such a perfect name for you, my pretty." Cal opened the stall door and jumped onto the horses back without bothering with tack.

"Ride, my Queen, ride as fast as el viento."

Alejandro came storming into the sala, disturbing Diego as he played a tune on the piano.

"Of all the no good, dirty, low down tricks he could have played, why did he have to choose us to play it on!" He fumed. Diego shot up from his seat at the piano stool.

"What happened, Father? Where is Miguel?" He asked.

"The excuse about Miguel being one of the vandals was just that, an excuse!" Alejandro yelled, flinging his cape into a corner. "It was nothing but a dirty trick by our esteemed comandante to get Miguel into the cuartel so that he could arrest him on the charge of being El Zorro." Diego sat back down.

"For being Zorro?" He asked. Alejandro nodded.

"And our comandante has refused to give him a trial. He says that Zorro's deeds against the crown are enough evidence and has sentenced to hang him at dawn." He continued to rant. Diego stood and straightened his jacket.

"Con permiso Father, I believe I will retire, I have a feeling it will be a long night." He said. Alejandro stopped and looked at his son.

"Zorro will ride?" He asked. Diego nodded.

" _Zorro will ride_."

Spanish-English

Buena-good

gracias-thank you

sala-living room

La Reina-the queen

el veinto-the wind

cuartel-barracks

con permiso- with permission


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Chapter! Once again, i don't own zorro, only Cal, wish i did though. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,** **please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,** **please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,** **please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,** **please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,** **please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,** **please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,** **please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, review.**

Chapter 3-

Diego ran up the stairs and burst into his room. Bernardo was so surprised he fell off Diego's bed where he sat.

"I'm sorry Bernardo but my father just brought news that Miguel was imprisoned on the charge of being Zorro. I must ride." Bernardo signed a 'Z'. Diego nodded.

"We must hurry Bernardo." He said. Diego grabbed a lantern and pressed the trigger to open the door to the secret passage. Bernardo followed him into the dark room. By the time he got the lantern lit Diego was gone and El Zorro stood in his place.

"I'll see you later tonight, Bernardo." He said.

Tornado nickered as Zorro entered the cave.

"Hello, Tornado." He said as he saddled the horse. "Ready for another ride?" The horse neighed and nodded his head. Zorro laughed.

"Very well, my friend." He said.

Cal urged her horse over hills and rock walls.

"Come on Reina." She said. "Come on girl." The horse responded to her urging and surged forward. Cal looked up to see a black shadow racing over the hill.

"Lento, my Queen," She said, pulling on the reins. She watched the shadow as it came closer. She knew she should run but her curiosity was too great. The shadow saw her and slowed down.

"Isn't it dangerous for a senorita like yourself to be out this late?" He asked as he came closer. Cal tossed her head and studied the man dressed in black in front of her. She was sure that without his mask he would've been very handsome.

"Maybe, but I can handle myself." She replied.

Zorro studied Cal in the moonlight. Her long black hair was pulled back into a loose French braid. She wore a pair of trousers and a wine red, silk shirt.

"I'm sure you could." Zorro said. "We shall meet again beautiful senorita." With that remark he saluted her and rode off into the darkness.

Cal rode back to the De la Vega hacienda and deposited her horse back into her stall.

"Thank you for the wonderful ride, La Reina. We will ride again sometime soon." Cal kissed the horse on the nose and ran out of the stable.

"Buena?" Cal called as she ran through the house. "Where are you?" The servant ran out of the kitchen.

"What is it, Cal?" She asked worriedly. Cal laughed.

"Nothing is wrong Buena. I just need some help with my hair. I went for a ride and now it's tangled." She said.

"Very well," Buena wiped her hands on her apron and followed Cal up the stairs.

"How was your ride?" Buena asked, as she unbraided Cal's hair. Once unbraided, her hair fell almost to her waist. Cal sighed.

"It was wonderful. I haven't felt so free in so very long." She smiled again.

"What is it, Cal?" Buena asked.

"Buena?" Cal began hesitantly. "Have you ever seen a man who dresses in all black and rides a black horse as fast as the wind?" Buena stopped in her tracks.

"A man in all black?" She asked. "Did he wear a mask over the top half of his face?" Cal turned to look at her.

"Yes. How did you know?" She asked. Buena smiled.

"You saw El Zorro, friend of the people. He is very gallant outlaw." She said.

"He's an outlaw?" Cal asked, surprised. Buena nodded.

"With a reward of 2,000 pesos for his capture, dead or alive." She added. Cal gasped.

"He didn't seem like that kind of man to me. He seemed concerned for my safety, being out alone so late after dark." She exclaimed. Buena's hands stopped moving through Cal's hair.

"He spoke to you?" She asked sitting down beside her. Cal nodded.

"I told him that I could take care of myself, he said that he was sure I could." Cal's cheeks turned light pink.

"This is silly." She said, standing. "I don't even know his name and we have barely ever spoke and I'm already blushing at the mention of him." She shook her head. "Lo olvidaré."

Zorro rode quietly along cuartel wall.

"Woah Tornado." He whispered. Tornado stopped and Zorro dropped the reins.

"Go boy." He said once he had pulled himself to the roof, motioning to a clump of trees. Zorro turned and began making his way across the roof. He had rescued so many people from jail that the way he moved almost seemed like a habit. Zorro scanned the courtyard. A faint light filtered through the comandante's window. The only soldiers to be seen were Sargent Garcia and Corporal Reyes, who were guarding the cell in which Miguel was being held. Zorro dropped silently to the ground near the stables. Several of the horses stood with their saddles on ready to ride. He slipped into the stall and one by one loosened the cinch on each saddle. Then he took a rope and looped it over every saddle horn and tied one end to a post. Then he grinned and ran lightly across the yard, being careful to keep in the shadows. He stopped near the jail cells to listen to Sargent Garcia and the Corporal for a minute.

"Sargent?" Corporal Reyes asked. "Why are we standing out here, when everyone else is inside sleeping?" Garcia started to answer but then thought about it for a minute.

"Because the comandante ordered it." He said with great patience, as though he were speaking to a child. The Corporal nodded and was quiet for a minute.

"Why did the comandante order it, Sargent?" He asked. Garcia glared. Zorro chuckled. He waited till both their backs were turned away from him then he slowly crept up behind them. Zorro pricked the Sargent with the tip of his rapier.

"Drop your weapons, senores, and don't make a sound, for if you do it will surely be your last."


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! Please, don't forget to review!**

Chapter 4-

Sargent Garcia slowly dropped his sword and Corporal Reyes carefully dropped his rifle next to his feet.

"Now kick it away from you." Zorro ordered. The two soldiers obeyed him. Zorro added a little pressure to Garcia's back with his sword.

"Unlock the cell." He said. Sargent Garcia's hands shook as he pulled the keys out. The metal rattled against the bars as he tried to unlock the door.

"Please, Senor Zorro, do not hurt us." Corporal Reyes said. Zorro turned toward him.

"I said, be quiet, Corporal." He said. Corporal Reyes bit his lips together tightly and nodded. Sargent Garcia turned the key and swung open the door.

"Senor Zorro!" Miguel exclaimed. He had been sitting quietly on his cot, watching.

"Shhh. . ." Zorro motioned. "Come Miguel, quickly." Miguel slipped out of his cell and grabbed the pistol Zorro handed to him. Zorro motioned to a stack of boxes that stood against a wall.

"You will find a horse on the other side. Go." He whispered. Miguel nodded.

"Thank you, Senor Zorro." He said. Zorro nodded and turned back to the soldiers.

"Into the cell, both of you." He ordered. The two trembling soldiers did as he said. Zorro shut the door firmly behind them.

"Buenas noches, Sargent, Corporal," He saluted each of them and ran toward the wall where Miguel had escaped.

"Lancers! To arms! It is Zorro!" Sargent Garcia began bellowing as Zorro climbed the boxes. The comandante ran out of his quarters. He aimed his pistol and shot, missing Zorro by an fraction of an inch.

"Guards!" He shouted. "Do not let him get away!" Men poured out of the barracks. They raced toward their horses and mounted them, only to be pulled off as they spurred their horses into a gallop. The rope Zorro had tied to their saddles had done its job.

Buena tossed open the curtains allowing the sunlight to stream onto Cal's face.

"Mmmmmm." Cal moaned softly as she woke up.

"Good morning Cal." Buena said cheerfully. "What would you like to wear this lovely morning?" Cal pushed herself up and ran her right hand through her hair.

"Is it morning already?" She asked sleepily. Buena laughed.

"Yes." She answered. Cal swung her feet out of her bed and set them on the floor. She grabbed her night robe off of the chair that sat beside her bed. As she slipped the robe over her shoulders Cal walked out onto the veranda.

"Senorita Cal!" Buena called as Cal walked out of the doorway. "You come back in here right now. Somebody might see you!" Cal rubbed her eyes and looked out over the hills.

"Buena?" She called back inside. "Who is Zorro?" Buena came up behind her and shrugged.

"I do not know." She said. "Some say he is a vaquero, others, a caballero." Cal turned and leaned against the railing.

"He must be very handsome." She said dreamily. Buena rolled her eyes.

"Si, every girl in California has thought that at one time or another." She said. Cal didn't seem to hear her. Buena snapped her fingers in front of the girl's face.

"Cal," She said. "What would you like to wear today?" Cal glanced at her.

"What?" She said. Buena sighed.

"What would you like to wear today?" She repeated. Cal shrugged.

"I'll find something, you don't have to help me dress." She said, walking back inside. Buena nodded.

"Very well," She said. "They do need my help in the kitchen." Cal threw up her hands and ushered the servant girl out of the room.

"Then get." She said.

Once Buena left Cal tossed her nightgown cover onto her bed and opened her trunk so she could dress. Cal dropped the dress she picked out on top of a chair and leaned against a cabinet, sighing. Her head dropped back and pressed on an ornate piece of woodwork. The piece sank into the cabinet and almost threw Cal off balance. Cal stepped back in amazement as the wall to the side of the huge cabinet swung open. To her surprise it was completely silent. Cal looked around the room before grabbing a candle, lighting it, and stepping into the dark passage.

The candle flickered as Cal made her way down the wooden passage. She came to an intersection in the passageway. Cal looked down the stairs ahead of her then decided to go up the solid rock spiral staircase to her right. She walked silently along the wall. Her eyes squinted in order to see better. The floor was not completely even and Cal had stumbled several times. This time when she stumbled she had to put her arm out to steady herself. Her hand connected with a wooden wall that was different from the rock wall she had brushed against a moment ago. Cal ran her hand along the wood until her hand found what she had been looking for, a small cork in the wall. She pulled the string that was attached until the cork popped out. Cal pressed her face against the wall so that she could see out of the hole.

She saw Diego, Alejandro, and Bernardo sitting in the sala. Diego sat on the piano bench while his father and Bernardo sat at the chess table.

"Losing again, father?" Diego asked. Alejandro growled as Bernardo captured another one of his chess pieces.

"I don't understand how he has learned to be so good." He said motioning to Bernardo. Bernardo sat back with a grin on his face, pointing to the chess board. Alejandro took one look at the board and gave up.

"That is the fourth time he has gotten me into checkmate, I quit." He said. Diego stood and patted Bernardo on the back.

"Good job my friend." He said. Bernardo looked up at Diego and smiled. Cal pulled back away from the hole. She was confused. Diego had told her that Bernardo could neither hear nor speak, yet here he was speaking to Bernardo.

"Breakfast is ready, senores." Buena's voice came through the wall. Cal looked through the wall again.

"Thank you Buena." Diego said. Buena looked around the room.

"Isn't Senorita Cal down yet?" She asked. Alejandro shook his head.

"I will go get her." Buena said. Cal pulled away like she had been electrified. Buena was going to her room. She shoved the cork back into the hole and ran through the hallways. She barely made it back into her room before Buena knocked on her door.

"Cal? Are you ready?" She called. Cal blew out the candle, ripped off her nightgown and jerked on her dress. She pulled her hair back with a ribbon and splashed some water upon her face.

"Cal?" Buena called again. Cal smoothed her dress, took a deep breath, and opened the door. "Yes?" She said.

Cal came down the stairs in the courtyard. Alejandro and Diego sat in the courtyard, as Bernardo served them breakfast.

"Buenos dias, Cal." Alejandro called as soon as he saw her.

"Buenos dias, Don Alejandro." She responded, nodding her head in Diego's direction.

"I trust you slept well?" Diego asked, pulling out a chair for her. Cal nodded.

"Yes, very well thank you," she said, taking a seat. "Did you?" Both Alejandro and Diego nodded. The sound of hoof beats came to a halt outside the courtyard and Sargent Garcia, followed by a few lancers walked in.

"Good morning Don Alejandro, Don Diego, Senorita Abila." He said nodding.

"Good morning Sargent." Alejandro said, the other two echoed his greeting.

"What are you doing out so early?" Cal asked. Sargent Garcia sighed.

"Zorro helped Miguel escape last night so this morning the comandante ordered us to search for both of them." He explained. Alejandro looked up from his breakfast.

"Then Miguel is innocent. If Zorro rescued him then Miguel cannot possibly be Zorro." He said. The Sargent shrugged his shoulders.

"The comandante has ordered me to find him, so that is what I must do." He explained. "It is hard work." He added, eyeing the food spread out on the table. Diego held out a plate to him.

"Perhaps you would like some breakfast. I understand the taverns meals aren't as good in the mornings." He said. Sargent took the plate eagerly.

"Gracias, Don Diego." He thanked him and began filling the plate with as much as it could hold. Cal reached out and grabbed a tortilla before the Sargent claimed them all. Diego chuckled at her action. She shot a glare in his direction and stuffed it in her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

**New twist! Don't forget to review and tell me how much you love it...or hate it, which ever the case may be!**

Chapter 5

Diego walked into his room and looked around. He could not find Bernardo. Diego pressed the trigger and opened the secret passage. He walked through the wall and lit the lantern on the other side. He walked through the passageway. Diego went down the stairs and came to the passage that led to the cave where Tornado was kept. Something on the floor caught his eye. He leaned over to pick up the ribbon. It was dark red and silky, it reminded him of the shirt Cal wore the night Zorro had met her. Diego continued down the passageway to the cave.

Bernardo stood with Tornado's brush in his hand as Diego entered.

"There you are my friend." He said. Bernardo nodded and held up the brush. Diego nodded with him.

"Yes, Bernardo, Tornado did need brushing." He said. Bernardo came over to his friend and looked concerned.

"What is the matter with me?" Diego interpreted Bernardo's hand movements. Bernardo nodded. Diego held up the ribbon in front of his friend.

"Someone knows about the passage." He said. Bernardo took the ribbon and felt of it then held it to his nose.

"What is it Bernardo?" Diego asked when his friend's face changed. Bernardo held the ribbon under Diego's nose. Diego caught a faint whiff of a sweet smelling perfume.

"Perfume?" He said. "Who's is it?" Bernardo indicated a senorita, long hair, then pointed upstairs.

"Cal?" Diego asked. Bernardo nodded. Diego sighed.

"We have no way to know whether or not she found Zorro's clothes or Tornado's cave, but to be on the safe side I think you should take Tornado into the hills for a couple days, I'll take care of Zorro's cape and mask." He instructed. Bernardo nodded and moved away. Diego held the ribbon up to his nose again. A small smile flitted across his lips. Cal was truly an amazing senorita.

Cal urged the horses to go a little faster. She looked anxiously at the clouds and then at Bernardo, who sat beside her. When she had asked if she could go to town Alejandro had insisted the Bernardo go along. "It would be much safer for you, Cal. It is not wise for a young lady to be out alone." He had said. He had also been very firm about it. Cal glanced over at Bernardo. She felt uncomfortable around him now that she believed he wasn't deaf. Cal was glad once the pueblo was in sight. She guided the horses toward the livery stable.

"Senor Carlos." She called to the man caring for the horses. "Could I please leave my horses and the buggy here, it looks as though there will be a bad storm and I wouldn't want to leave them out in it." Senor Carlos wiped his hands on his leather apron and took the reins from her.

"I would be glad to look after them for you." He said with a smile. Cal jumped from the buggy ignoring the hand he held out.

"That won't be necessary. I won't be that long. Just keep them out of the storm." She said, motioning for Bernardo to follow her. He picked up the basket she had brought and followed her out of the stable. Cal made her way across the plaza toward the cuartel. She saw Sargent Garcia marching around the courtyard with Corporal Reyes following.

"Sargent!" She yelled. Sargent Garcia stopped and turned toward her.

"Senorita Abila." He greeted. Cal took the basket from Bernardo and held it out to the Sargent.

"I brought you some cakes. I thought you might enjoy a treat." She said. Sargent Garcia took the basket gratefully.

"Gracias Senorita." He said, peeking under the cover in the basket. Cal glanced over at Corporal Reyes.

"Perhaps the Corporal would like some too." She suggested placing a hand on the Sargent's arm. Sargent looked over at Corporal Reyes and glared.

"Si, Sargent, I would like some." Corporal Reyes said.

"Quiet, Corporal!" Sargent Garcia bellowed. Cal hid a smile behind her hand.

"Sargent?" She asked hesitantly. "May I ask you a couple questions?" Sargent Garcia nodded. Cal continued.

"Have you ever met Zorro?" She asked. Bernardo glanced inconspicuously at Cal.

Diego sorted through his sheets of music as he waited for Bernardo to return. The storm was growing worse by the minute. He got up and peered through the window, attempting to see through the storm.

"Relax, Diego." His father said, putting down his book. "Cal is a wise girl, and Bernardo is with her. They will stay in town till the storm is over." Alejandro tried to reassure him. Diego nodded.

"I believe I will check on Tornado, we had to move him out of the cave for a couple days so." He trailed off as the thunder cracked loudly overhead.

"Why did you have to move him?" Alejandro asked curiously. Diego pulled the red satin ribbon out of his pocket and handed it to his father.

"A ribbon?" Alejandro asked confused. Diego nodded.

"I found it in the secret passage. Bernardo told me it was Cal's." He explained. Alejandro handed the ribbon back to Diego.

"How did he know it was hers?" He asked.

"The scent of the ribbon." Diego answered, rubbing it between his fingers. "It matched the scent of Cal's perfume." Alejandro raised his eyebrows.

"You say you found this ribbon _in_ the passage?" He asked, beginning to sound worried. Diego nodded.

"That is why we moved Tornado and I hid Zorro's things in my room." He said. Alejandro shook his head.

"That does not sound like a good idea, my son, keeping Zorro's clothes in your own room. What if someone were to find them?" He asked. Diego sat down on the chair beside his father.

"I know, father." He said. "But the most important thing is that Cal not find them in the passage. I find it hard to believe she would actually go through my things." Alejandro nodded.

"So do I, Diego." He said.

"Is this all you have on Zorro, Sargent?" Cal asked. Sargent Garcia shook his head.

"No, we have more, but the comandante keeps the papers locked up in his office." Cal looked up from the sheet of paper she held.

"In his office?" She asked. The Sargent nodded, not even noticing the gleam that lit her eyes. The storm quieted.

"It sounds as though the storm was letting up." Cal said, motioning to Bernardo to fetch the buggy and the horses.

"I'm afraid we must be going, thank you for your help, Sargent Garcia." She said, holding her hand out to the Sargent.

"Cal!" Alejandro rushed out of the sala into the courtyard. "You are back." He said. Cal nodded and jumped out of the buggy. She attempted to wring the water out of her skirt.

"Si." She said. "We had a very wet trip back. There was a rockslide over the road and we had to clear it some in order to get through." Cal reached up and pulled the hair pins out of her hair. Diego watched from behind his father as her long, wet, black hair tumbled down over her neck. There was a streak of mud that ran across her cheekbone. Diego stepped forward and handed her his hankerchief.

"What is this for?" She asked as she took it. Diego chose not to answer and instead took his hankerchief back and wiped her face clean.

Cal was startled when Diego took her face in his hands and wiped her face with the linen cloth.

"Oh, do I have something on my cheek?" She asked. Diego shook his head.

"Not anymore." He said. Buena came into the courtyard then and ushered Cal upstairs for a bath and to change clothes. Diego watched her as she made her way up the stairs and was surprised to hear his father laughing.

"What is it?" He asked, tearing his gaze from where Cal had gone.

"If I ever saw a young man gone on a girl, I'm seeing one now." Alejandro said, grinning at Bernardo, who nodded his agreement.

"Don't be ridiculous, father." Diego said, scoffing. Alejandro raised his eyebrows.

"I don't think I am, Diego." He said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter! So excited! I hope you enjoy. Please don't forget to review and tell me how much you enjoyed it!**

Chapter 6-

Sargent Garcia collapsed in the tavern chair and motioned for a bottle of wine to be brought to him. The tavern keeper brought him a bottle and a glass. The Sargent nodded his thanks and the tavern keeper walked off. Sargent Garcia poured the liquid from the bottle into the glass.

"What is this?" He bellowed, staring at the glass full of water. The tavern keeper glared at the Sargent.

"It is water Senor." The man replied. "And until you pay your bill that is all you will be getting." Sargent Garcia looked at the clear liquid with a mournful expression.

"I, Sargent Demitrio Lopez Garcia, a faithful member of His Majesty's Royal Army for 20 years, have asked for some wine." He said sadly. "And all I get is a glass of simple water." Sargent Garcia sighed. The tavern keeper walked off, leaving Sargent Garcia and his glass of water.

Diego opened the door to the tavern and immediately noticed Sargent Garcia.

"What is this Sargent?" He asked pushing his hat back, off his head. "A glass of water? Have you given up wine?" The Sargent shook his head.

"No Don Diego." Garcia said. "This is all the tavern keeper will give me." Sargent Garcia picked up the glass of water and drained it. Diego sat down and motioned for the tavern keeper.

"A bottle of wine for me and my good friend Sargent Garcia." He ordered.

"Si, Senor." The tavern keeper said casting a doubtful glare at the Sargent.

-Z-

Cal wandered through the plaza. She stopped at every booth and looked over their wares. So far she had bought a neatly carved dagger, an elegant embroidered shawl, an ivory trimmed fan, and, as a gift for her father, an etched silver sword and scabbard. Cal handed her purchases to Bernardo, who carried them back to the buggy.

Cal was waiting for Bernardo to bring Diego back so that they could return to the hacienda when four masked men approached one side of the buggy. Cal immediately realized that the way they stood they weren't visible from the street.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" She asked calmly. One of the men nodded.

"Si, Senorita." He said. "I have heard that your father is wealthy and so are his friends, and that they would pay greatly to ransom you." Cal raised her eyebrows.

"You have heard a great many things." She replied. The man jerked his head.

"Get out of the buggy." He ordered. Cal shook her head, trying to stall for time, hoping a soldier would come by or Bernardo, or even Diego would return. "Out." The man ordered again, this time drawing a knife out of his shirt.

"Gracias senores, but I am comfortable here." Cal said. Another of the men drew a large pistol.

"And I think you will be just as comfortable down here." He said. "Now get out of the buggy." Cal let her eyes flicker over the tavern exit once more before relenting.

"Very well." She agreed, slipping the dagger she bought into her sleeve and throwing the shawl around her shoulders. "I'll go."

One of the men, Cal got the impression he was new at this bandit business, held out his hand to help her from the buggy.

"Gracias." She said. Cal cast one last, longing glance at the tavern door. She was rewarded. Bernardo was backing out of the tavern, leading Diego.

"Come on." One of the masked men growled, pushing Cal into a fast walk.

-Z-

"I thought you said Cal was waiting in the buggy." Diego said when he and Bernardo got to the buggy. Bernardo looked in the buggy, then around it, then under it. Finally he shrugged and made a few motions with his hands.

"Well if she was here when you left then where did she go?" Diego asked. Bernardo shrugged. A small boy tugged on Diego's jacket.

"Senor," He said. "Senor." Diego looked at the child.

"What is it?" He asked. The kid held out his hand.

"You look for the senorita?" He asked. Diego knelt down to the child's level.

"Did you see her?" He asked. The little boy shrugged and held out his hand.

Diego grinned slightly.

"Aright." He said, pulling a coin out of his pocket. The boy tried to grab the coin but Diego held it just out of the child's reach.

"Oh no." He said. "You tell me where she went first." The kid pointed behind the buggy.

"The men took her that way." He said.

"What men?" Diego asked. The boy shrugged.

"I don't know." He answered. "Can I have the coin now, Senor?" Diego handed the coin to the boy, who scurried off down an alley. Diego stood up, a worry wrinkle decorating his forehead.

"Come on Bernardo." Diego said. "Let's see if we can find out anything." Bernardo was holding the sword with a strange expression on his face.

"Come on Bernardo." Diego repeated. Bernardo shook his head and began to sign. Diego watched carefully as Bernardo's hand flew through the sentences.

"She bought a dagger and a shawl and they are both missing?" Diego said, making sure he'd understood the rapid hand signs. Bernardo nodded.

"Alright, let's see what we can find." Diego said. The two men started walking in the direction the boy had pointed out.

-Z-

"We looked everywhere." Diego said. "But we couldn't find any trace of her." Alejandro sighed.

"And no one saw them?" He asked. Diego shrugged.

"I don't know. We spoke to one boy, he was the one who told us what direction they went. There was only one man who was down the street, he denied seeing anyone. I think he might be more willing to talk to Zorro though." He said. Alejandro raised his eyebrows.

"You are going out tonight?" He asked. Diego shook his head.

"Not me, Zorro." He said. Alejandro smiled in spite of the worry etched onto his face.

-Z-

Cal struggled uselessly against the ropes that held her to the chair. She glared darkly at the masked man who stood in front of her laughing.

"Tu Puerco!" She spat. The man's face turned from amusement to rage. He stepped forward and slapped Cal across the face.

"Cállate la boca." He replied, angrily. Cal held back the tears that threatened to form. She knew she would have a bruise on that cheek.

"I hate you." She said. "You'll be sorry you ever laid a hand on me." A strange light came into his eyes. The man reached out an hand and instead of slapping her as she expected he caressed her cheek. He rubbed her hair and then her cheek again. Cal tried to pull away but since she was tied there wasn't too much room for her to move.

"Don't touch me!" Cal exclaimed. The man laughed.

"I can do anything I'd like." He said. Cal glared at him. Suddenly she whipped her head to the side and sank her teeth into his hand. He let out a yell and withdrew his hand.

"Why you little. . ." The man trailed off as he cradled his hand. Cal rinsed her mouth with saliva and spit on the ground. She did so hate the taste of blood.

-Z-

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and please don't hate me for leaving the story in a tiny cliffhanger.**

 **Spanish/English**

 **Tu Puerco- You pig**

 **Callate la boca- Shut your mouth**

 **Gracias senores- Thank you gentlemen**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another Chapter! Oh, i love this story! I'm trying to figure a way for Zorro/Diego to fall in love with California, any ideas?**

 **And also I don't own Zorro, haven't the slightest clue who does but i would like to know.**

Chapter 7-

Zorro mounted Tornado and rode out of the cave. He had a job to do. The first thing was to talk to the man who he and Bernardo had found sitting in the alley when they had followed the boy's directions.

-Z-

Cal watched her guard pace back and forth in front of the door. She was grateful that the guard changed, she couldn't stand that man touching her. The man stopped pacing and stood intensely still. His eyes flickered then he quickly slipped to the door, opened it, and disappeared into the night. Cal sat nervously in her chair listening to the slightest noise. All was quiet. Cal tested the rope that tied her hand together. Suddenly she remembered the dagger she had in her sleeve. She twisted her wrist, trying to slip the dagger out of her cuff. Cal was amazed that it hadn't fallen out or her kidnappers hadn't found it while they tied her hands together.

She finally pulled the jeweled handle out of her sleeve. Cal quickly set to work sawing the ropes apart. Her heart beat quickly as her hands finally fell apart. She pulled her hands around to the front of the chair and rubbed her wrists. A noise outside the door made her look up. Cal stuffed the knife back in her sleeve and looped the rope around her wrists, holding her hands together behind her back. Two masked men entered the shack, both holding rifles.

"Why did you leave her unguarded?" One man asked the other. The other man, who was a great deal shorter shrugged.

"I heard something." He explained. The taller man sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You don't leave the girl, no matter what!" He said. He looked over at Cal, who was pretending to be asleep.

The two men sat down at the table that sat in the middle of the floor. One of then pulled out a deck of cards. Cal let herself drift into a semi-deep sleep, she would need to be well rested if she was going to escape.

-Z-

Zorro pushed the window open softly. He saw the sleeping form of the man he sought laying under a woven blanket. Zorro drew his sword and pricked the blanket gently.

"Senor." He whispered. "Senor!" The lump of blankets turned and a man stuck his head out of the top.

"Who?" The man murmured sleepily. Zorro added a little pressure with the sharp tip of his sword.

"It is El Zorro, wake up." He ordered. The man jerked up into a sitting position, wide awake.

"El Zorro!?" The man cried out.

"Silencio!" Zorro said. "Don Diego de la Vega asked you about a young lady this afternoon, what did you tell him?" The man shook his head.

"Nothing Zorro, lo prometo." The man said vehemently. Zorro grinned.

"Why not?" He asked. The man stared at Zorro.

"What?" He asked, surprised.

"Why didn't you tell him anything?" Zorro repeated. The man's mouth dropped open.

"He'd kill me!" The man protested.

"Who would kill you?" Zorro asked. The man shook his head and looked scared.

"Fine." Zorro said. "Where did the men take the young lady?" The man bit his lower lip.

"Where!?" Zorro questioned, adding pressure to his sword.

"They went toward the valley." The man blabbed.

"Which valley?" Zorro asked. The man pointed toward the darkness outside of his window.

"Valle de la oscuridad." The man said. Zorro thought for a moment.

"Alright." He said. Zorro saluted the man and jumped through the window.

-Z-

He was back. Cal watched him discreetly as he paced in front of the door. Cal glanced over to the window. She thought she had seen something, a shadow.

She was right! She saw Zorro watching through the window. He caught her eye and nodded toward her guard. She nodded almost imperceptibly.

"May I have a drink of water please?" Cal asked her guard. The man looked at her over the bandanna that covered his face and his eyes took on a strange gleam.

"Claro que si cariño" He said walking over to where she sat. Cal saw Zorro leave the window and sneak toward the door. The man bent down in front of her. He took her face in his hands. Cal couldn't bite him again because he held her too tight.

"You know," He said. "I could make your stay here a lot more pleasant." Cal glared at him.

-Z-

Zorro heard Cal ask for a drink of water. He smiled because he knew she was doing it to give him an opportunity to enter the shack. Zorro began to leave the window but something made him stop. He watched as Cal's guard lean down in front of her. He watched as the man took her face in his hands. Zorro smiled as she spit in his face. His smile faded and his blood began to boil when the man laughed, pulled his mask off and leaned down to kiss Cal.

-Z-

Cal felt his breath on her face as the man got closer. She finally began to panic. She felt for her dagger and pulled it out of her sleeve. As he leaned in to kiss her Cal shook off the ropes that she had looped around her wrists and plunged the dagger into his upper arm. The man reeled back and let out an ear piercing scream. Cal covered her mouth with her hand as she looked at the blood that dripped from the wound. When she looked up Zorro stood in the doorway. He looked from the man who was bleeding freely from the stab wound to the girl who stood in the middle of the room completely alone.

-Z-

 **How'd you like it? Please review and tell me!**

 **Spanish/English**

 **Lo prometo- I promise**

 **Valle** **de** **la** **oscuridad- Valley of darkness**

 **Claro que si carino- Of course my dear**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! I can't believe this part is over. I've decided to turn this into a several part series, don't know how many parts yet, but...you get the idea. I've already started work on the second part. The first chapter should be posted soon, just check my profile.**

 **Once again- I don't own Zorro...sadly.**

Chapter 8-

"And when I saw her standing there, in the middle of the room. . ." Diego trailed off. Bernardo snickered. He made a couple hand motions.

"No I am not in love with her!" Diego exclaimed. "What's the matter with you and my father? You both think I'm in love!" Bernardo shrugged and grinned.

"Bernardo," Diego began. "Zorro has fallen in love before, and how did that turn out?" He asked. Bernardo thought for a moment then nodded.

-Z-

Buena ran the brush through Cal's hair.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked. Cal nodded.

"Yes." She said. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"See who that is, will you?" She asked Buena. Buena opened the door but no one was there.

"Whoever it was is gone now." She said.

"Really?" Cal got up from her seat and looked out into the night. "Interesting." She said, turning to go back inside her room.

"Wait a minute." A small package in her doorway caught her attention. Cal leaned down and picked it up.

"What is it?" Buena asked. Cal ripped open the paper and opened the box. Inside lay a beautiful, jeweled dagger.

"Oh!" Cal breathed softly. She turned quickly and ran to the balcony railing. She looked up to the roof of the building opposite her room. "Buena, look." She pointed. Buena looked up on the roof. A man dressed in all black stood there, a black mask covered the top half of his face, his black cape fluttering in the wind.

"Zorro." Cal whispered.

-Z-

 **Sorry it's so short. I kinda just decided this would be a series. I love all my reviewers!**

 **Spanish/English**

 **I don't think i have anything to translate, if i missed anything throughout the entire story please let me know!**


End file.
